


Я не хочу идти в одиночку

by Roxolana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxolana/pseuds/Roxolana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Появление в классе нового ученика Дина Винчестера полностью меняет жизнь слепого подростка Кастиэля. Он должен разобраться в своих чувствах по отношению к новому другу и понять, не будет ли он им отвергнут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Want to Go Back Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656399) by [lunalongbottom2448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalongbottom2448/pseuds/lunalongbottom2448). 



Быть новичком всегда ужасно, и никто не знает это лучше, чем Дин Винчестер. Работа его отца заставляет его мотаться по всей стране вместе с сыновьями, и они сменили уже больше десятка школ за все время учебы. Так что это был далеко не первый раз. Несмотря на это, только у Сэма был талант влюблять в себя всех с первого взгляда, и без друзей он не оставался. Дин же, напротив, считал себя везунчиком, если ему удавалось найти хотя бы парочку горячих черлидерш и замутить с ними. О друзьях речи и не шло. Он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы сближаться с кем-то, особенно если знал, что они в любом случае расстанутся, как только придет время покидать город.  
В этот раз судьба распорядилась иначе. Был уже октябрь, так что он пропустил начало учебного года. Но отец пообещал, что, раз Дин в этом году оканчивает школу, они останутся в Понтиаке в Иллинойсе, до его выпускного. Так что Дин мог позволить себе немного больше и делать, что ему будет угодно, зная, что они будут тут куда дольше, чем в любом другом месте. И пока они застряли тут, он должен пребывать в лучшем своем настроении. Конечно, пока хватит его терпения.  
Они жили всего в паре кварталов от школы, так что Дин решил оставить Импалу, единственную долгосрочную девушку, которая у него была, в ее гараже. Они с Сэмом поднимались по улице в их новую школу, старшую школу Понтиака. Сэм болтал о том, как все было восхитительно и каким замечательным будет этот год. Дин просто слушал его, отвечать не было необходимости. Но на самом деле он был рад видеть Сэма таким счастливым. Они забрали свои расписания у администрации школы и расстались до конца уроков. Сэм отправился к своему классу, Дин пошел в другой конец школы к старшеклассникам. Как обычно, он был незаметным новичком. Только одна девушка уделила ему немного внимания, усмехнувшись при виде его кожаной куртки. Пока ничего нового.  
День проходил спокойно, был полон уставших учителей и гор домашнего задания, которое Дин все равно не собирался делать. Последним уроком был английский, и он сразу же занял парту в конце класса. Он сел и окинул взглядом кабинет. Типичный кабинет английского, заполненный пыльными шкафами вдоль стен и дурацкими мотивационными постерами со Снуппи и Гарфилдом.   
Прозвенел звонок, и все расселись по местам, когда вошел учитель. Он был высоким мужчиной примерно сорока лет, одетый в серый костюм с голубым галстуком. Взглянув на расписание, Дин увидел, что учителя зовут мистер Элкинс.   
\- Доброе утро, класс! – его голос был просто поражающе громким, - Сегодня у нас есть новый ученик. Дин, почему бы тебе не встать сюда и не представиться?  
Мысленно простонав, Дин поднялся со своего места и прошел к столу учителя. Он ненавидел, когда учителя просили его этим заниматься, но, по крайней мере, он уже привык.  
\- Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, и я только что переехал сюда из Мичигана.  
Как и следовало ожидать, все смотрели на него абсолютно незаинтересованно или разглядывали то, что лежало у них на столах. Все, кроме одного парня, который сидел за первой партой. Темные волосы, бледная кожа и чудовищно-яркие синие глаза. И по непонятной причине он смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Дина. Сначала Дин решил, что парень просто замечтался, но парень выглядел сосредоточенным и будто бы внимательно слушал то, что Дин говорил. Прежде чем он смог придумать другое объяснение этому, мистер Элкинс снова заговорил.  
\- Спасибо, Дин. А сейчас, пожалуйста, возьмите свои вещи. Я рассажу вас так, как мне будет удобно.  
Все в классе начали вздыхать и подниматься со своих мест. Дин прошел обратно к своей парте и взял сумку, когда мистер Элкинс начал зачитывать, кто, где и с кем должен сидеть. Единственное имя, привлекшее внимание Дина, было ‘Кастиэль Новак’, потому что, серьезно, кто назовет ребенка Кастиэлем? Он был лишь немного удивлен, увидев на месте Кастиэля синеглазого парня. И уж точно не был разочарован тем, что его имя было названо сразу после. Он сел рядом с Кастиэлем. Их парта была первой, что немного расстроило Дина. Он обратил внимание на девушку, сидевшую за Кастиэлем, Джо Харвелл, и на то, как она похлопала парня по руке. Кас даже не взглянул на нее, но она выглядела так, будто это нормально. Уже второй раз парень ведет себя странно.  
Ситуация прояснилась через десять минут. Мистер Элкинс сказал всем переписать записи с доски, Дин вытащил тетрадь и заметил, что учитель поставил перед Касом печатную машинку. Поначалу Дин решил, что это очередная странность в списке странных вещей, связанных с Касом. Пока не посмотрел через руку Каса и не увидел на клавиатуре вместо букв точки - шрифт Брайля.  
Интерес Дина к темноволосому парню резко возрос раза в два. Он встречал пару слепых взрослых, но никогда – кого-то своего возраста. Дин так увлекся наблюдением за точками, возникающими на странице, что подпрыгнул, когда какая-то девчонка с задних парт крикнула: “Вставай!” после звонка машинки. Большая часть класса начала смеяться, Дин обернулся и увидел, что это была та девчонка, которая усмехнулась при виде его куртки с утра. Кас продолжал смотреть перед собой, не переставая печатать. Это была просто шутка, и в любом другом случае Дин бы посмеялся вместе со всеми. Но по какой-то причине он почувствовал, что должен как-то вступиться за Каса, и он уже был готов повернуться и сказать что-нибудь всему классу, в особенности одной сучке. Он действительно собирался это сделать, но Джо опередила его.  
\- Серьезно? Это никогда не было смешным. Сколько еще раз ты собираешься это повторить?  
Девчонка не обратила никакого внимания на замечание Джо, как и все остальные, но Дин был счастлив, что она сказала это. У Каса и так были проблемы, и ему явно было не до того, чтобы беспокоиться о каких-то придурках.  
Урок закончился без происшествий. Когда прозвенел звонок, все быстро свалили из кабинета, кроме Дина, Джо и Каса. Дин медленно складывал тетради в сумку, когда увидел, как Кас встал и взял Джо за руку, после чего она довела его до дверей. Но прежде чем они вышли, она обернулась и улыбнулась Дину.  
\- Ты на машине или пешком?  
\- Пешком, - ответил Дин со смущенным лицом.   
\- Как и большинство из нас. Хочешь пройтись с нами?  
В любом другом случае Дин бы сразу же отказался. Он не был уверен, готов ли к завязыванию каких-то продолжительных отношений, а предложение прогуляться до дома явно было предложением дружбы. Но, возможно, это и не самая худшая вещь на свете – попробовать. Отец не собирался переезжать никуда в ближайшее время. Не говоря уже о том, что Дину хотелось побольше узнать о Касе, хоть он пока и не знал, почему.  
Он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно.  
Дин удивился, увидев улыбку на лице Каса. До этого он вообще не видел на нем каких-то эмоций, но сейчас он прямо светился. Дин и сам заулыбался сильнее, прежде чем встал и вышел в коридор за Джо и Касом.


	2. Chapter 2

Кас был определенно рад тому, что Дин согласился пройтись с ним и Джо. Обычно они ходили вдвоем. И то, что кто-то присоединился к ним, было приятной переменой.  
Но, к несчастью, сейчас ему нужно было думать о том, чтобы о чем-то заговорить. Болтать с Джо было легко. Она входила в тот совсем небольшой кружок людей, которые относились к нему как к нормальному человеку, и он знал ее много лет. Он вообще не привык говорить с кем-то. В итоге он решил позволить Джо начал разговор. Может, он сможет включиться в диалог по ходу.  
\- Ну, Дин, как тебе Понтиак? Если забыть про школу.  
Кас услышал, что Дин усмехнулся, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Все школы похожи. Поверь, я уж знаю. Просто привык, что кроме скучных учителей и ужасных ланчей ждать особо нечего.  
Кас немного задумался в этот момент, это было нормально явление для него. Он был больше увлечен голосом Дина, чем тем, что он говорил. Его дразнили с тех пор, как его голос во время переходного возраста стал ненормально низким и хриплым, так что он был более чем взволнован, когда Дин назвал свое имя в классе, и голос этого новичка был практически таким же глубоким и низким, как его собственный. Он воспользовался шумом, который возник в кабинете во время того, как все пересаживались, и спросил Джо, как выглядит Дин. Она сказала, что он был на голову выше нее и что у него были короткие светло-русые волосы и зеленые глаза. Еще она добавила, что он был одет в кожаную куртку, выцветшие джинсы, а на шее висела подвеска в виде какой-то головы. Так что Кас смог представить себе парня.  
Возвращаясь в действительность, он почувствовал легкий ветер, ударивший в лицо, означавший, что они вышли со школы и оказались на улице. Джо аккуратно вела его по дороге, они повернули вниз по улице. В этом квартале жили многие ученики. Джо и Дин продолжали болтать о уроках, а Кас чувствовал, что должен как-то присоединиться к разговору. Но не знал, как. Он еще не сказал ни одного слова, и это явно был не лучший вариант знакомства.  
\- Кас, что у тебя за тест по математике? – в итоге спросила его Джо. Он был так благодарен ей за это, что готов был расцеловать девушку.  
\- Вряд ли мне стоит этим хвастаться, - ответил он, поражаясь спокойствию своего голоса, - 76 баллов.  
\- Ну ладно, не расстраивайся. У меня тоже не особо много. 86. И миссис Лонг в любом случае ужасный учитель. Ты писал тест, Дин?  
\- Мог бы не писать в свой первый день, но да, писал, - ответил он, - Это едва ли не единственный предмет, который я понимаю, так что мне тоже нечем хвастать.  
\- Ты понимаешь математику? Может, ты сможешь позаниматься с Касом? Ты же говорил, что тебе бы не помешала помощь, да, Кас?  
Кас очень надеялся, что не покраснел, или что они, по крайней мере, этого не заметили. Он был твердым отличником по всем предметам, кроме математики, и ему было обидно не разбираться всего в одной области. Но, может, это поможет ему узнать Дина и при этом не быть обязанным затевать дурацкие разговоры.  
\- Я не против, - сказал Кас после небольшой паузы, - Если ты не возражаешь, Дин.  
\- Нет, конечно, не возражаю! Может, завтра после школы? Ты можешь прийти ко мне домой, если хочешь.  
Кас еле сдержал улыбку, услышав столько энтузиазма в голосе Дина. Он был готов услышать виноватый отказ, но никак не радость.  
\- Было бы здорово. Спасибо, Дин.  
\- Нет проблем, - ответил Дин все еще довольным голосом.  
Через несколько секунд Джо сказала: “Мы пришли”. Кас сунул руку в карман плаща и протянул ей ключи от входной двери. Она быстро открыла дверь перед ним и вернула ключи.  
Прежде чем войти, Кас обернулся.  
\- Спасибо еще раз, Дин. Увидимся завтра?  
\- Конечно, Кас.  
\- Завтра с утра.  
Улыбнувшись, Кас закрыл дверь. Он не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз был так счастлив. Не только потому, что у него наконец-то появился новый друг, но и потому, что его уже слишком давно никто не приглашал к себе. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему Дин так стремился помочь ему, но, в любом случае, он нравился ему все больше.  
Никто из членов его семьи не спросил его об этом, но все они удивлялись, почему он так счастливо улыбался весь вечер.


	3. Chapter 3

После доставки Каса домой Дин направился к себе домой. Он сделал только пару шагов, когда понял, что Джо не идет вместе с ним.  
\- Разве тебе не сюда? – спросил он.  
\- Неа, - ответила она, - Я живу парой кварталов ниже, - она указала рукой туда, откуда они только что пришли, - Я просто довожу Каса от дома до школы и обратно каждый день.  
\- Вы типа лучшие друзья?  
\- С детского сада, - ответила она с мягкой улыбкой, - Все перестали обращать на него внимание после того, как его слепота стала более-менее привычным явлением. И некоторые ребята стали задирать его, так что я вступилась за него. С тех пор – лучшие друзья.  
Дин не знал, что ответить. Он не умел налаживать отношения. Кроме Сэма в его жизни не было никого, кого он бы стал защищать или кто бы стал защищать его самого. Никто, не относящийся к его семье, никогда не интересовал Дина.  
Молчание, слава богу, не затянулось надолго, потому что Джо почти сразу же продолжила.  
\- Спасибо, что прошелся с нами, Дин. Думаю, Касу иногда бывает одиноко, и у него в компании только я, понимаешь?  
\- Я бы прогулялся с вами и завтра… если можно, конечно, – он не планировал этого говорить. Это было не для него – проводить время с другими людьми. Но раз уж этот день полон сюрпризов, почему не добавить еще парочку странностей?  
\- Конечно можно! – лицо Джо озарилось улыбкой, - Можешь даже пойти с нами утром, если хочешь. Я обычно захожу за Касом в семь тридцать.  
\- Я прохожу здесь примерно в это же время с братом, Сэмом. Он наверняка будет рад познакомиться с вами обоими.  
\- Отлично, тогда увидимся завтра! – после еще одной радостной улыбки и махания рукой Джо развернулась и побежала домой.  
Дин медленно дошел до дома, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Этот был, разумеется, очень странный день. За последний час он завел больше друзей, чем за всю свою жизнь. Это было непохоже на него. Но он думал, что ему, возможно, начинает нравиться Понтиак.  
***  
Сэм проснулся раньше обычного. К несчастью для Дина, это также означало и его раннее пробуждение. Это должно было неминуемо привести к плохому настроению, но энтузиазм Сэма, как и всегда, был невероятно заразительным.  
Днем ранее Сэм вернулся домой на час позже Дина. Вне зависимости от места пребывания, Сэм любил делать домашнее задание в школьной библиотеке. Вероятно, там была ‘более спокойная обстановка‘, чем дома. Поэтому он был более чем рад тому, что они жили так близко от школы.  
Не успел Сэм войти в дом, как тут же засыпал Дина вопросами о том, как прошел его день, понравился ли ему класс, встретил ли он кого-нибудь. Сложно представить себе его радость, когда Дин рассказал ему про Каса и Джо. А когда Дин спросил его, не хочет ли он пройтись с ними до школы на следующий день, Сэм практически подпрыгнул на стуле. Он был невероятно счастлив от того, что Дин повстречал новых друзей так быстро, и от того, что сам Дин был рад этому знакомству.  
Его радость не прошла к утру, поэтому Сэм был в таком прекрасном настроении, что даже Дин удивился. Он не был ранней пташкой, но в то утро ему хотелось проснуться как можно скорее.  
Они вышли в 7:20 и подошли к дому Каса почти одновременно с Джо. Она была такой же радостной, как Сэм. Дин быстро представил их друг другу, хотя в этом, возможно, не было никакой необходимости. Джо постучала в дверь. Кас отреагировал довольно быстро. Дин не обратил на это внимание вчера, но сейчас понял, что гардероб Каса был слегка странным. На нем были широковатые бежевые брюки и голубая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы. Но больше всего внимание Дина привлек его плащ. Это не совсем та одежда, которую носят подростки, и если бы Дин увидел его на ком-нибудь другом, то сказал, что это выглядит глупо. Но, так или иначе, Касу он шел.  
Кас взял Джо за левую руку, и ребята направились к школе. Сэм незамедлительно начал болтать о школе, уроках и прочей скучной ерунде. Как бы то ни было, Кас выглядел заинтересованным в том, что говорил Сэм, так что Дин не мог позволить себе сменить тему. Вместо этого он просто молча шел возле них, частично слушая, о чем они говорят, а частично радуясь тому, что они подружились. По лицу Джо было заметно, что она думает примерно о том же.  
День тянулся невыносимо медленно. Дину хотелось проводить время с Касом, возможно, больше, чем он мог бы признать. Даже просто поучить его математике. Когда наконец-то прозвенел звонок, он собрал вещи быстрее, чем обычно, и нашел Каса и Джо в коридоре, как и вчера.  
\- Все еще готов к математике, Кас? – спросил Дин на всякий случай – он подумал, что Кас мог забыть об этом.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Кас с легкой улыбкой.  
Внезапно Дин подумал еще кое о чем.  
\- Джо, не хочешь тоже пойти? – до Дина вдруг дошло, что у него могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы с обучением Каса, раз он не может видеть. Помощь Джо может быть очень кстати.  
\- Конечно, было бы здорово, - ответила она. Если Дин не ошибался, в ее голосе промелькнула нотка благодарности.  
Проблема решена. Но Дину показалось, что Джо выглядела немного расстроенной. И он даже не мог предположить, почему. В конце концов он спросил себя, считала ли она его своим другом, как Кас. Через пару секунд он решил, что не стоит зацикливаться на этом. Он забыл про это и начал придумывать варианты обучения Каса математике.  
Гораздо более полезное использование времени.


	4. Chapter 4

Кас был чрезвычайно благодарен Дину за помощь с математикой. Тем не менее, это не означало, что он легко ее понимал. Дин был очень терпелив, и Джо отрывалась от своей работы каждый раз, когда у Дина возникали проблемы с объяснением. Сэм несколько раз поднимался в комнату Дина и пытался влезть в разговор. Но это не имело ни успеха, ни смысла. После практически двух часов учебы они решили, что пора остановиться. Кас чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что отнимал у Дина столько времени и за то, что он был, по его мнению, таким ужасным учеником. Поэтому Кас был удивлен, когда Дин предложил продолжить там, где они остановились, на следующий день. Удивлен, но рад.  
После этого походы к Дину домой и обучение математике стали ежедневной привычкой. Даже когда Кас наконец-то начал понимать уравнения, они продолжали делать домашнее задание вместе. К ним иногда присоединялся Сэм. И эти моменты были лучшими моментами для Кастиэля.  
Прошло около трех недель, прежде чем в их привычном образе жизни что-то изменилось. По дороге к дому Каса у Джо зазвонил телефон. Звонила ее мама - она сообщила девушке, что задерживается допоздна на работе, и Джо нужно пойти домой и покормить собаку. Джо усиленно извинялась, но Дин и Кас убедили ее, что все нормально. Она легко сжала руку Каса, прежде чем развернулась и побежала домой. Дин был уверен, что голос девушки прозвучал грустно, когда она прощалась.  
Кас незамедлительно протянул руку, пытаясь найти локоть Дина, но понял, что Винчестер стоит не с того бока. Схватив его, Кас перетащил парня на другую сторону и взял его за плечо, как обычно делал с Джо. Он встревожился от того, что Дин замер в странном молчании. Кастиэль надеялся, что не заставил Дина чувствовать себя неудобно.  
\- Ты еще тут? – спросил Кас наполовину шутливо, наполовину обеспокоенно.  
Он неожиданно ощутил напряжение Дина.  
\- Да, тут, - голос Винчестера звучал беспечно. Никакого намека на неловкость или беспокойство. Должно быть, все в порядке.  
Дин повел его вниз по улице, и Кас обнаружил, что ему явно понравилась эта перемена. Нет, в том, что Джо водила его домой не было ничего неправильного, но это было другим. Он никогда не ходил с Дином прежде, но сейчас Кас чувствовал себя как никогда уверенным в собственных шагах.  
Кас снова встревожился, когда они остановились раньше, чем он ожидал.  
\- Где мы?  
\- У твоего дома, - ответил Дин так, будто это было очевидно, - Я подумал, ты захочешь прийти домой и дождаться Джо здесь.  
Кас определенно не ожидал этого. Дин правда думал, что он хочет проводить время с ним только тогда, когда рядом Джо? Какой же бред. Да, Кас знал Дина всего несколько недель, но уже чувствовал себя с ним так же комфортно, как и с Джо. Только как он мог позволить Дину узнать об этом?  
\- Кас? – спросил Дин после нескольких секунд тишины.  
\- Я бы все еще хотел позаниматься вместе, - сомневаясь, ответил Кас, - Может… разумеется, если ты не против… мы может позаниматься тут?  
Теперь была очередь Дина задумчиво молчать. Он, казалось, не знал, что ответить, и Кас опять забеспокоился, не сделал ли он что-нибудь не так.  
К счастью, этого не произошло. После нескольких секунд раздумий, Дин ответил.  
\- Конечно, было бы здорово, - если Кас не ошибался, его голос звучал взволнованно.  
Дин подвел его к двери, Кас протянул ему ключи. Дин открыл перед ним дверь, вернул ключи и завел Каса в дом.  
Было приятно находиться в знакомой обстановке, где не было необходимости в том, чтобы кто-то водил за руку. Кас не был смущен этим или чем-то другим. Наоборот, он чувствовал небольшую гордость от того, что Дин увидит, что он в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно.  
Отец Кастиэля еще не вернулся с работы, а старший брат Габриэль наверняка где-то отрывался всю ночь и сейчас пытается справиться с похмельем. Так что представлять Дина кому-то не было необходимости, и Кас сразу пошел к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Дин шел рядом с ним. Его комната находилась за второй дверью слева.  
\- Тут жарковато. Я кину куртку на стол? – спросил Дин как только они вошли.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Кас, садясь на кровать.  
Дин сел на стул возле стола и достал учебники. Они сосредоточились на учебе и говорили уже меньше. Было странно заниматься без Джо и Сэма, но Касу это нравилось. Работать с Дином было очень спокойно. Только он и Кас.  
Спустя почти час Кас услышал, как Дин несколько раздраженно захлопнул учебник по химии. Через несколько минут он заговорил.  
\- Ты всегда был таким?  
Кас перестал водить пальцами по странице и ждал дальнейших объяснений.  
\- Имею в виду… - казалось, Дин не был уверен в том, что хотел спросить, - Ты всегда был слепым?  
\- О, - все что смог сказать Кас сначала. Это было немного странно. Джо была единственным человеком, который интересовался этим раньше, - Да, с рождения, - ответил он в итоге.  
\- И это… нормально? – продолжил Дин. Его голос звучал мучительно неловко, и Кас понял, что Дин давно уже умирал от любопытства и нетерпения узнать ответ на этот вопрос, но только сейчас набрался храбрости.  
\- Не всегда. Иногда это злит. Но… все злятся, так или иначе. Просто у меня другие причины.  
После недолгой паузы Дин продолжил.  
\- Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы был слепым.  
\- Привык бы, разумеется, - ответил Кас, - И это не так уж плохо. Люди оказывают тебе всякие любезности.  
Он был счастлив, услышав, что Дин усмехнулся. Это гораздо лучше, чем если бы парень был расстроен.  
Прежде чем кто-то из них начал говорить, дверь открылась, и Кас услышал голос отца.  
\- Как день, при… О, здравствуй.  
\- Пап, это Дин, - Кас ответил прежде, чем тот успел спросить.  
\- О, рад встретиться с тобой, Дин. Кас много рассказывал о тебе.  
Кас отчаянно надеялся, что Дин не смотрел на него в этот момент, потому что был уверен, что покраснел. К счастью, голос Дина не казался смущенным.  
\- Я тоже рад встрече, мистер Новак.  
\- Ты можешь остаться на ужин. У нас сегодня тако.  
\- Звучит здорово, но мне нужно домой. Мой брат, наверное, уже волнуется, где я.  
Даже если Кас расстроился из-за его ответа, то не показал этого. После того, как отец закрыл дверь и вышел из комнаты, Кастиэль собрал учебники в стопку. Дин взял вещи и куртку. Пока Кас шел через комнату, чтобы положить книги на стол, одна из них упала. Прежде чем он смог вернуть ее на место, Дин наклонился и подал ему книгу. Кас поставил стопку на стол, и Дин положил упавшую книгу наверх.  
\- Вот видишь, - сказал Кас с улыбкой.  
\- Что?  
\- Любезности.


	5. Chapter 5

Дин никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым, чем сейчас. Последние несколько месяцев были лучшими в его жизни, в основном благодаря Джо и Касу. Он знал их не так давно, но они уже занимали довольно важное место в его жизни. Они все еще встречались после уроков и делали вместе домашнее задание то у Дина, то у Каса – по настроению. Они сблизились и обычно больше болтали, чем занимались. Сэм часто присоединялся к ним, хотя у него были друзья в своем классе. Это было странно для Дина. Странно знать, что есть люди, кроме Сэма, с которыми он готов проводить столько времени, сколько мог.  
Но все не могло быть идеально. Примерно с февраля он стал замечать некоторые странности со стороны Каса. Ничего серьезного, но несколько раз Дин видел, что Кас краснеет в ответ на что-то сказанное Дином. И иногда Кас будто избегал общения с ним. Дин старался не обращать внимания, но, тем не менее, это задевало.  
Может, он что-то не так делал на протяжении трех месяцев? Дин был уверен, что это не так, но почему тогда Кас вдруг начал так себя вести? Ни один из возможных вариантов ответа не имел смысла.  
Эти же опасениями стали причиной того, что Дин заволновался, когда Кас попросил его быть партнерами на проекте по английскому. Мистер Элкинс объявил, что все должны разбиться на пары - юноши с юношами, девушки с девушками. Кас немедленно повернулся к Дину.  
\- Партнеры? – спросил он с надеждой в голосе.  
\- Конечно, - вскользь ответил Дин, стараясь сохранять нормальную интонацию. Кас широко улыбнулся и развернулся. Дин облегченно вздохнул. Он все еще был обеспокоен поведением Кастиэля в последнее время, но, по крайней мере, теперь он был уверен, что причина этого – не его слова или действия.  
Его радость значительно уменьшилась, когда он глянул на Джо и увидел ее конкретно ревнивый взгляд, направленный на Каса. В душе начало зарождаться чувство вины, Дин увидел, как неловко Руби, сидящая за Джо, попросила ее работать вместе. Джо согласилась, не сводя глаз с Кастиэля.  
После урока Кас встал со своего места и протянул руку Джо, как и всегда. Но девушка стояла, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Мы с Руби позанимаемся проектом в библиотеке.  
Ее голос звучал напряженно, но Дин заметил, что в нем было больше грусти, чем злобы.  
Она ушла, не сказав ничего, кроме короткого ‘Пока’, оставив парней стоять возле парты Каса. Дину было мучительно видеть то непонимание и боль, отразившиеся на лице парня после такой выходки Джо. Не говоря ни слова, Кастиэль взял за руку Дина, и Винчестер вывел его из класса и школы сам.  
\- Дин, - неуверенно начал Кас после пяти минут молчания.  
\- А?  
\- Как думаешь, почему Джо была так несчастна?  
\- Эм… думаю, она вроде как ревнует.  
\- Ревнует? – Кас остановился и заставил Дина сделать то же самое, - Ревнует кого?  
\- Ох, ладно, тебя, думаю. Она ясно дала это понять, когда посмотрела на тебя с явным желанием работать над проектом с тобой. И… я думаю, ты ей нравишься.  
\- Нравлюсь ей? Почему ты думаешь… Но это не… Она моя подруга! – Кас с каждой секундой напрягался больше и больше, отпустив плечо Дина, чтобы обхватить голову руками.  
\- Вау, Кас, успокойся! То, что она твой друг, не значит, что ты не можешь нравиться ей немного в другом смысле.  
Кас не переставал ворошить волосы, и Дину уже стало страшновато за то, как Кас на это отреагировал. В итоге Дин схватил его запястья, по-видимому, шокируя парня еще больше.  
\- Послушай, Кас. Все нормально! Незачем сходить с ума. Она тебе нравится?  
\- Нет! Не в этом смысле, по крайней мере! Но… но что, если это разрушит нашу дружбу, Дин? Я не хочу терять ее из-за чего-то вроде этого!  
\- Не потеряешь, - заверил его Дин, сжимая его запястья немного сильнее, - Уверен, она тоже не хочет ссориться с тобой. Просто дай ей немного времени, она смирится с этим, и у вас снова все будет нормально, окей?  
Кас молчал некоторое время.  
\- Окей.  
Только сейчас до Дина дошло, в каком положении они стоят, и он поспешно отпустил запястья Кастиэля. Знакомая краска смущения появилась на лице парня. Чувствуя жар на собственных щеках, Дин знал, что выглядит не лучше.  
Кас через пару секунд нашел его плечо, и Дин повел его дальше по улице. Он не мог не чувствовать непонятную ему радость от того, что Кас не отвечал взаимностью на чувства Джо. Это наверняка бы смутило его, если бы не выкинул эту мысль из головы.  
Спустя минуту Дин заговорил.  
\- Мы можем не заниматься сегодня проектом, если ты не хочешь.  
\- Нет, нет, я все еще хочу, - сразу же ответил Кас, удивленный тем, что Дин сказал это, - Можем сегодня позаниматься у меня, если не против.  
\- Не против, давай, - вот снова. Дин снова пытался убрать эти счастливые ноты из своего голоса, пока вел Каса к его дому.  
Когда они вошли в комнату Каса, Дин снял куртку, как обычно, и положил ее на стол. Он обернулся, и замер в шоке – Кас стоял перед ним наполовину раздетый. Не в силах что-либо сказать, Дин против своей воли продолжал смотреть на Кастиэля, стараясь не открыть от удивления рот.  
Кас стоял раздетый по пояс буквально несколько секунд, после чего надел футболку и отложил свитер, в котором был весь день. Это отвлекло Дина от ненормальных мыслей, которые заполнили голову, и он почувствовал, что заливается краской от стыда. Слова ‘Что за черт?’ прокручивались в его голове. С какой стати он так реагирует? Это Кас! Его лучший друг, так почему Дин почувствовал себя тринадцатилетней девочкой, увидев его обнаженным?  
Кас, должно быть, заметил неловкую тишину, и затоптался на месте.  
\- Прости, мне было жарко.  
Дин еще немного потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от дурацких мыслей.  
\- Что? Не, я даже не заметил. Просто отвлекся, - поспешно ответил Дин.  
Каса, казалось, вполне устроил ответ Дина. Винчестер сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы Кастиэль смог сесть за стол. Дин дошел до его кровати и сел на край. Он все еще пытался справиться с паникой, и у него абсолютно не было идей, что можно делать с их проектом, так что он просто ждал предложений Каса.  
Кастиэль молчал довольно долгое время, но то, что он сказал, было едва ли не последним, что Дин ожидал услышать.  
\- Дин, почему я никогда не встречал твоего отца?  
Это заставило Дина выйти из небольшого оцепенения.  
\- Мм, не обижайся, Кас, но почему ты спрашиваешь это именно сейчас? Мы дружим уже несколько месяцев.  
\- Да, знаю. Я просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы спросить.  
Дин не был уверен, что сейчас был потрясающе подходящий момент для этого вопроса, но не стал заморачиваться с этим.  
\- Мой отец много работает. Далеко от дома. Он постоянно в разъездах, иногда в очень долгих разъездах. Когда бывает дома, все равно работает. И когда его нет дома, то забота о Сэмми становится моей обязанностью. Я практически вырастил его сам. Мы ездим куда-то все время, сколько себя помню, и у нас никогда не было нормального дома. Это первый раз, когда мы так надолго задерживаемся в одном месте.  
Дин не собирался говорить так много. Он определенно не хотел разглагольствовать при Кастиэле, но уже это сделал. Он ждал ответа Каса, и это заняло немного больше времени, чем он планировал.  
\- Ясно. Дин… Я очень рад, что твой отец выбрал именно это место, чтобы задержаться.  
Кас был просто полон сюрпризов сегодня. Дин тупо смотрел на него, совершенно не понимая, почему Кастиэлю, казалось, было наплевать на отсутствие связи между вопросом и ответом.  
\- Спасибо, Кас. Эм… я тоже.  
Ладно, теперь действительно стало неудобно.  
\- Я схожу в ванную, - неожиданно сказал Дин.  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно.  
На полпути к ванной ему в голову пришла мысль, что, возможно, это не лучший выход – оставлять Каса после его настолько милой заметки по поводу местонахождения Дина. Появившееся в сознании чувство вины заставило его быстро развернуться и пойти обратно.  
Он не закрыл дверь в комнату Каса, когда выходил, поэтому теперь встал возле нее, собираясь войти и извиниться. Дин заглянул внутрь и остановился как вкопанный, увидев, что Кас прижал его куртку к своему лицу, осторожно вдыхая ее запах.  
Все остальные странности в поведении Каса за этот день (а их было действительно много) мгновенно отошли на второй план. У Дина не было никакого логического объяснения тому, что он видел, его эмоции зашкаливали, ровно как и мысли. Он продолжал стоять, не издавая никаких звуков, наблюдая, как Кас нежно провел рукой по кожаному воротнику. Не дожидаясь, пока приступ паники настигнет его прямо посреди коридора, Дин развернулся и быстро и тихо дошел до ванной, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Десятки оправданий поступку Кастиэля роились в его голове, одно невероятнее другого. Но были две вещи, в которых Дин был абсолютно уверен.  
Первое: как бы ему не хотелось навсегда запереться в этой ванной, ему все равно придется выйти и вернуться к Касу, не упоминая при этом то, что он видел.  
И второе: это, определенно, был самый ненормальный вечер в его жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Кас уже давно знал о своих чувствах к Дину.  
Он чувствовал нечто странное по отношению к Дину на протяжении нескольких недель, постоянно нервничал и осторожно подбирал слова. Он даже начал беспокоиться о таких дурацких вещах, как прическа или о том, какая рубашка на нем надета, и, по меньшей мере, один раз за день спрашивал у Джо, как он выглядит. Он начал думать, что с ним что-то не так. Но в один из дней, когда они втроем сидели у Дина в комнате и болтали, что-то щелкнуло у Каса в голове. Они с Джо смеялись над какой-то шуткой Дина, и Кас обалдел, неожиданно ощутив внутреннюю борьбу с желанием подойти к Дину, сесть рядом с ним и поцеловать парня. Стоит ли говорить о том, что, начиная с этого момента, Кас стал чувствовать себя рядом с Дином весьма неловко.  
Кастиэль никогда не был тем, кто имел огромный опыт в плане отношений или безответных чувств, но это не мешало ему знать, что он бисексуал, и тот факт, что ему нравится парень, особо не удивил его. Но он все равно был более чем смущен тем, что Дин может значить для него больше, чем друг. Какое-то время Кас отказывался признавать это и не хотел делать того, что могло разрушить их отношения, но, в конце концов, он понял, что это бесполезно. Он конкретно запал на Дина Винчестера, и отвергать это было глупо.  
К несчастью, это осознание не помогло ему чувствовать себя спокойнее рядом с Дином. Кастиэль все время краснел, и он не мог справиться с этим, как бы ни пытался. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что сам Дин этого не замечает. Иногда Кас вообще ничего не говорил, боясь сболтнуть лишнего, но при этом ему казалось, что он игнорирует Дина, и это тоже бесило.  
Когда Дин начал вести себя неувереннее рядом с ним, Кас забеспокоился. Последнее, что хотел бы Кас, так это чтобы Дин думал, будто он зол на Винчестера. И когда учитель объявил о проекте по английскому, Касу было не легче. Он сразу же повернулся к Дину, привлекая его внимание, попросил работать вместе и был дико рад услышать вполне нормальное ‘Конечно’ без каких-либо намеков на неловкость в ответ.  
Разумеется, осознание того, что у Джо есть чувства к нему, значительно уменьшили его радость. Кас не мог поверить, что никогда не замечал этого, и он искренне надеялся, что они смогут вернуться к обычной дружбе. У него были такие же надежды в отношении Дина, хотя они исчезли в тот момент, когда Винчестер схватил его за запястья чтобы успокоить. Это необыкновенное новое чувство, появившееся от прикосновения Дина, не покидало Каса еще довольно долго.  
Это же чувство заставило его взять куртку Дина, когда тот неожиданно сбежал в ванную. Кас поколебался, прежде чем прижать ее к лицу и, хотя он понимал, насколько это странно, слегка вдохнуть ее запах. Кроме запаха самой кожи, отчетливо ощущался еще один – запах самого Дина, и Кас слегка улыбнулся, нежно проводя рукой по куртке. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал себя глупо и быстро положил куртку на место. Он ругал себя, размышляя, когда он успел превратился во влюбленного подростка.  
Дин вернулся почти через пять минут, и они, наконец, начали проект, решив делать его по Древней Греции. Кас старался вести себя нормально, пока они искали материал и писали эссе. Дин казался по большей части спокойным, но часто отвлекался и был будто погружен в свои мысли. Кас старался не обращать на это внимания. Они закончили, когда отец Каса вернулся домой.  
\- Уже поздно. Я пойду, - сказал Дин.  
Он собрал вещи, и Кас прошел с ним до двери.  
\- Пока, Дин. Увидимся завтра.  
\- Ага, увидимся, Кас, - ответил Дин, и Касу отчаянно захотелось увидеть выражение его лица. Имея возможность только слышать, ему показалось, что Дин был чем-то расстроен, но он не был уверен. Все, что он смог сделать – улыбнуться Дину, когда парень уходил, и надеяться, что эта идиотская влюбленность каким-нибудь чудесным образом исчезнет прежде, чем повлияет на их дружбу.  
Но ему начинало казаться, что она уже повлияла.  
***  
На следующий день Кас и Дин решили снова пойти к Касу и закончить проект. Когда прозвенел звонок, извещающий о конце английского, Кас незамедлительно встал и протянул руку в направлении Дина. Повисла небольшая пауза, Кас на мгновение решил, что Дин игнорирует его, но затем Винчестер положил ладонь на его плечо, и Кас взял его за руку.  
Дин не двигался с места, чему Кас удивился, пока не услышал, как Джо прочистила горло и тихо заговорила.  
\- Ладно, я… Я пойду в библиотеку. Увидимся позже.  
Он услышал ее удаляющиеся шаги, даже бег, судя по звуку, и снова ощутил вину. Но почему он должен чувствовать себя виноватым? Они с Дином только один раз дошли до его дома, и вчера Джо сама отказалась взять его руку, когда Кас протянул ей ладонь. Вся эта ситуация становилась ужасно непонятной, и Кас надеялся, что Джо одумается и сделает правильные выводы.  
Дин наконец-то вывел его из класса, и Кас постарался выбросить мысли о Джо из головы. Как ни сложно было это признавать, он не мог ничего сделать в отношении девушки. Вместо этого он постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы получить удовольствие от времени, которое он должен был провести с Дином.  
На этот раз Дин был уже больше похож на себя – он много шутил, и в его поведении не было никаких намеков на отвлеченность, как вчера. Создавалось ощущение, что все опять становится нормальным, и Кас был рад.  
Через час проект был закончен, и после того, как они распечатали текст, Дин задал вопрос, удививший Каса.  
\- Как ты научился читать по Брайлю?  
Кас не стал убирать учебник по английскому и положил его обратно на стол. Он повернулся в сторону своей кровати, где сидел Дин.  
\- Иди сюда, я покажу.  
Засомневавшись на мгновение, Дин подошел и встал за спиной Каса. Парень открыл учебник на случайной странице и начал вести по ней пальцем.  
\- Видишь эти две точки перед буквой? Значит, это заглавная. Тут говорится: ‘Существует много разных… ‘ Дай мне руку.  
Дин снова засомневался, но положил руку рядом с ладонью Каса. Кас накрыл его ладонь своей и вел по странице, избегая мыслей о том, что они держатся за руки. Он еще немного поводил по странице, после чего отпустил его руку.  
\- Вот видишь. Немного практики, и это не так уж и сложно.  
\- Да, не так уж и сложно… - голос Дина дрожал, и знакомое беспокойство о том, что он сделал что-то не так, появилось в душе Каса, - Эм, прости, мне надо идти.  
Пока Кас придумывал, что ответить, Дин уже схватил свой рюкзак и вышел из комнаты. Кас собрался встать и пойти за ним.  
\- Нет, не волнуйся об этом, я не хочу доставлять неудобства или… - Дин явно запутался в том, что хотел сказать, и выдал только - Увидимся завтра, Кас, - после чего сбежал по лестнице и вылетел на улицу.  
Кас так и остался сидеть за столом, страх нарастал с каждой секундой. О чем он думал? Он явно смутил Дина. Он как-то задел его чувства? Или сделал все еще хуже, еще запутаннее? В любом случае, он был в очень плохом настроении весь вечер, и даже Габриэль не приставал к нему за ужином.  
***  
\- Эй, Кас.  
Кас практически подпрыгнул, когда услышал шепот Дина в паре дюймов от своего уха.  
\- Да? – нервно ответил он.  
\- Прости, что вчера так быстро ушел. Я просто… потерял счет времени, мне правда надо было идти. И я… вроде как забыл куртку у тебя на столе.  
\- Ничего. Заберешь ее после школы?  
\- Сэмми сегодня идет к стоматологу, и я должен довезти его туда. Может, ты сможешь принести ее завтра?  
\- Конечно, без проблем.  
\- Спасибо, Кас.  
Дин откинулся на спинку стула, а Кас чувствовал себя более сконфуженным, чем когда-либо. Он был уверен, что Дин будет пытаться избегать его после вчерашнего вечера, но парень выглядел вполне нормальным и ничуть не обиженным.  
После окончания урока Кас повернулся к парте Джо, собираясь спросить ее, сможет ли она довести его до дома. Она не дала ему шанса на этот вопрос, начав говорить раньше.  
\- Кас, я могу кое-что спросить?  
\- Конечно, Джо, - весь класс, включая Дина, уже вышел из кабинета.  
\- Тебе нравится Дин? – быстро выговорила Джо, будто сомневалась – спрашивать или нет.  
О нет.  
\- Конечно, он мой друг.  
\- Ты понял, что я имела в виду, Кас.  
Мозг Каса работал с удвоенной силой. Это было так очевидно? Значит ли это, что Дин тоже в курсе? Он не хотел озвучивать это, но в том, чтобы врать Джо, не было никакого смысла.  
\- Да. С недавнего времени. Я думаю… думаю, я влюблен в него.  
Что? Что, черт возьми, он говорит? Он никогда не признавался в этом, даже самому себе! Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что это правда. Он был влюблен в Дина уже давно и даже не замечал этого.  
От этого прозрения его отвлек ответ Джо.  
\- О, ладно… Хорошо. Хорошо, что я знаю. Эм… - Кас отчетливо услышал всхлип. Ему срочно захотелось забрать свои слова обратно, - Мне надо идти. Руби ждет меня в библиотеке.  
Она шумно собрала учебники и тетради, после чего выбежала из кабинета. Кас не сказал ничего, просто сидел на своем месте, удивляясь, когда все стало так плохо. Что произошло с той простой дружбой, которая была у них много лет? Худшим было то, что Кас понимал – это его вина. Если бы он заметил симпатию Джо прежде, чем она переросла во влюбленность, и если бы он попытался справиться со своими чувствами к Дину, этого ничего бы не произошло. А сейчас он вынужден идти домой в одиночку, наслаждаться чувством вины и думать о том, как было бы здорово, будь все как раньше.


	7. Chapter 7

Сидеть в пустой приемной стоматологии – одно из самых скучных времяпрепровождений, который мог вообразить себе Дин. Прием Сэма длился, казалось, вечность, и у Дина был выбор – развлекать себя либо просмотром канала ‘Дисней’, включенном на телевизоре, либо журналами о здоровье и фитнесе. Однако это была прекрасная возможность немного подумать, и Дин был благодарен за это медлительному стоматологу. Последние два дня не были легкими для него, и было много того, в чем ему надо было разобраться.  
Два дня назад, после того, как он кое-как успокоился в ванной Каса, Дин смог наконец набраться смелости и вернуться в его комнату. Он изо всех сил старался держать эмоции под контролем и отвлечься, но его мысли все равно возвращались к воспоминаниям о Касе, изучающем его куртку, и о том, что это может значить.  
Когда отец Каса вернулся домой, Дин решил, что это ему знак, чтобы валить. Он сказал: ‘Уже поздно. Я пойду’ настолько спокойно, насколько смог. Кас дошел вместе с ним до двери и попрощался. Дин ответил, будучи уверенным, что дрожащий голос выдал его с головой.  
Домой Дин шел один, и его мысли были целиком и полностью сконцентрированы на Касе и его манипуляциях с курткой, которую Дин потом надел с трудом. У Дина было несколько более или менее возможных объяснений тому, что он видел, но он не мог отрицать единственное верное – Кас явно неровно дышит к нему. Эта мысль ужасала Дина. Кас его лучший друг! Не говоря уже о том, что он парень.  
Но Дин был удивлен, что мысль о влюбленном в него друге пугала гораздо больше, чем то, что этот друг был парнем. Он никогда раньше не думал о том, что его могут интересовать не только девушки, но сейчас, когда он задумался над этим, то понял, что было несколько случаев, когда он размышлял о привлекательности разных парней. Дин всегда игнорировал эти мысли, уверяя себя, что они ничего не значат, но сейчас ему казалось, что это, возможно, было доказательством того, что он бисексуал. Он ожидал, что это открытие будет более драматичным, но было больше похоже, что это понимание просто слишком долго до него доходило. Нет, самое трудное заключалось в том, что если у Каса действительно есть чувства к Дину, то Винчестеру нужно придумать способ отказать ему, не разрушая их дружбу.  
На этом моменте поток размышлений Дина резко изменил направление. Что, если он не будет отказывать Касу? Если ответит взаимностью? Эта мысль настигла его, когда он подошел к двери своего дома. Дин быстро поздоровался с Сэмом, который сидел в гостиной, но не стал дожидаться ответа. Он был слишком занят мыслью, что Кас, возможно, для него больше, чем друг. Дин вбежал в свою комнату, закрывая за собой дверь и падая на кровать.  
Чем больше Дин думал об этом, тем более вероятным это казалось. Почему тогда он так странно ведет себя рядом с Касом в последнее время? Его неоправданный стыд после того, как он схватил Каса за запястья, и то облегчение, которое он почувствовал, узнав, что чувства Джо к Новаку безответны. Не говоря уже о том неудобном моменте, после которого последовал инцидент с курткой. И все это произошло за пару часов! Он определенно чувствовал что-то к Касу на протяжении нескольких недель.  
Но даже если он был неравнодушен к Касу, было не очевидно то, что Кас также был неравнодушен к нему. Может, он придумал себе его постоянное смущение, и, может, он просто заинтересовался курткой, а Дин сам добавил этому смысла.  
Разочарование Дина после этой мысли было, пожалуй, лучшим подтверждением того, что он действительно что-то чувствовал к Касу. До Дина вдруг дошло, что его не волнует то, что Кас его друг, что он парень. Его волнует только то, что ему действительно в полном смысле слова нравится Кас. Может, даже больше.  
Дин уснул в тот день с мыслями о Касе и о том, что произойдет завтра, когда они поговорят. Сейчас же Дин думал о том, сможет ли тот ответить взаимностью. Или попросту даст знать, что Дин неправ. В любом случае, Дин решил вести себя как обычно и стараться, чтобы парень не понял, что происходит в голове Винчестера.  
К концу урока английского на следующий день Дин сделал вывод, что у него неплохо получается. Даже волнение от того, что Кас протянул ему руку первым, и чудовищное чувство вины при взгляде на убитую горем Джо не изменило его спокойного настроя. Когда они шли к Касу, чтобы закончить проект, то без остановки шутили и смеялись, как будто все было нормально. Дин не замечал никаких признаков проявления чувств со стороны Каса, но был рад, что смог вернуть друга.  
В итоге все это пришло к ужасному волнению в тот момент, когда Кас взял его руку. Ведь даже если Кас сделал это только для того, чтобы показать Дину азбуку Брайля, они, черт возьми, действительно держались за руки. Дин не мог сосредоточиться на том, что ему объяснял Кастиэль. Все, о чем он мог думать – какой мягкой была ладонь Каса и насколько это отличалось от их первого (и довольно сильного и резкого) прикосновения днем ранее.  
Кас в итоге отпустил его, и голос Дина начал дрожать, сам Дин был в состоянии только коротко ответить на комментарий Каса: ‘Не так уж и сложно’. Он почувствовал непреодолимое желание свалить отсюда. ‘Эм, прости, мне надо идти’. Он собрал вещи так быстро, как только мог и заметил, что Кас встал, собираясь проводить его. ‘Нет, не волнуйся об этом, я не хочу доставлять неудобства или…’ Чем дольше он смотрел на Каса, на лице которого отражалось недоумение и, может, даже боль, тем больше он понимал, что не выдержит того, чтобы смотреть на него еще хотя бы минуту. Он сказал только: ‘Увидимся завтра, Кас’, после чего выбежал из комнаты и из дома.  
Даже если у Дина были какие-то сомнения по поводу его чувств к Касу, они испарились после этого соприкосновения руками. К сожалению, этот день не дал ему абсолютно никаких подтверждений отношения Каса к нему. По сути, он выглядел чертовски спокойным, когда водил руку Дина по странице. Винчестер собирался разобраться с этим. Он должен узнать, и если для этого потребуется потерпеть и спрятать свои эмоции на несколько дней, то пусть будет так.  
Дину понадобилась пара минут, чтобы осознать, что он забыл куртку на столе Каса, но он не собирался возвращаться за ней после такого ужасного расставания. Он просто заберет ее завтра.  
Разумеется, Сэм со своим стоматологом немного изменили планы Дина. Сэм сказал об этом брату, когда пришел домой, и Дин согласился довезти его. Кабинет стоматолога располагался довольно далеко от их дома, так что нужно было ехать на машине, а Дин никогда не упустит возможность прокатиться на своей детке.  
На уроке английского Дин извинился за то, как ушел вчера, и Кас согласился принести его куртку на следующий день. Дин был невероятно горд собой за то, что держался так хорошо и не выдавал того, как сильно волновался или причину, по которой он действительно забыл свою куртку.  
И вот он сидит в скучной приемной стоматологии с по-идиотски выкрашенными стенами, думая, что даже Сэм сейчас, должно быть, спокойнее, чем он. Как только он подумал об этом, Сэм наконец-то вышел из кабинета и подошел к дивану, который был целиком занят старшим Винчестером. Дин заволновался, заметив, как Сэм смотрит на него. Это было лицо ‘Ты можешь сказать, что не так, и мы откровенно поговорим об этом прямо сейчас’, одно из самых не любимых Дином.  
\- Окей, что случилось? Ты странно ведешь себя последние дни.  
\- Ничего, Сэмми, не парься из-за этого.  
Время bitch face.  
\- Я твой брат, конечно, я буду париться из-за этого. Давай, если ты не можешь рассказать мне, то кому можешь?  
Обычно Дин отмахивался от него до тех пор, пока Сэм не сдавался и не сваливал. Как бы то ни было, он не думал, что сейчас говорить с братом о чем-то, тем более о чувствах – хорошая идея.  
\- Это Кас, - в итоге сказал он. – Я думаю о нем… по-другому в последнее время и… Я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Я знал! – лицо Сэма расплылось в улыбке – Я знал, что что-то происходит!  
\- Что? Как ты мог знать, если даже я не в курсе?  
\- Ой, Дин, любому заметно, что вы двое сблизились, а потом Кас начал вести себя ‘по-другому’, а теперь и ты…  
\- Так ты тоже заметил? Он действительно странно себя ведет?  
\- Конечно. Я видел, что ты ему нравишься уже давно, просто был не очень в этом уверен.  
Теперь была очередь Дина улыбаться. Если Сэм думает, что он нравится Касу, то, возможно, других доказательств и не надо.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты ничего ему не говорил? – продолжил Сэм. Дин потряс головой, - Конечно нет, - Снова bitch face, в этот раз Сэм еще и закатил глаза.  
\- Я не был уверен, что он чувствует то же самое…  
\- Серьезно, Дин? Ты не мог не заметить его постоянные красные от смущения щеки и вечную неловкость возле тебя. Ты должен с ним поговорить!  
\- Что? Я не могу, Сэмми! Что я ему скажу?  
\- Правду, придурок.  
Дин был вынужден признать, что сказать Касу обо всем куда легче, чем неделями ходить вокруг да около. Он очень не хотел делать первый шаг, но сейчас понимал, что, возможно, просто должен.  
\- Окей, я поговорю с ним, - сказал Дин через несколько секунд.  
\- Вот именно! Вперед.  
\- Нет, я скажу ему за…  
\- Никаких ‘завтра’. Отвези меня домой, а потом езжай прямо к нему. Возражения не принимаются.  
Дин знал, к чему может привести спор с Сэмом, если мелкий в таком состоянии, как сейчас. Кроме того, если он будет ждать слишком долго, то мужество, которое вселил в него брат, куда-нибудь исчезнет.  
\- Ладно, поехали, сучка.  
Сэм ободряюще улыбнулся, после чего произнес: ‘Дурак’, и вышел из стоматологии, не оставляя Дину выбора.  
***  
Дин не мог припомнить, когда он в последний раз так нервничал. Он был абсолютно уверен, что в животе у него живет рой бабочек, а руки тряслись, как у алкоголика. Ему потребовалось куда больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы добраться до дома Кастиэля, но он все же дошел и теперь стоял перед дверью. Дин не без сомнения постучал, и ему понадобилось снова успокаивать себя, пока дверь не открылась, и он не увидел отца Каса.  
\- Дин! Ты поздно.  
\- Да, мне надо было отвезти брата к дантисту. Ээ… Кас дома?  
\- Он наверху. Уверен, он будет счастлив увидеть тебя. Он выглядел немного расстроенным, когда я пришел домой, я его не трогал.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Новак. Я поговорю с ним, - ответил Дин, прежде чем пройти мимо мужчины и подняться наверх. Он занервничал еще больше, узнав, что Кас чем-то расстроен. Дин бы предпочел, чтобы у парня было хорошее настроение для того разговора, который у них должен состояться.  
Наконец Дин дошел до его двери. Она была наполовину открыта, так что Дин легонько толкнул ее и вошел в комнату. Сразу же после этого Кас спрыгнул с кровати.  
\- Джо!  
Дин замер. Он не ожидал этого и не знал, что ему сказать. Кас, видимо, воспринял молчание как подтверждение, что Дин – это Джо, и продолжил.  
\- Джо, я так рад, что ты пришла. Я ужасно себя чувствовал. Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, но я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе, и я не должен был говорить тебе о своих чувствах к Дину.  
Стоп, что? Дин все еще пытался подобрать слова, чтобы прервать Кастиэля и объяснить, кто перед ним, но после сказанного парнем Дин не знал, что сказать. Слова застыли в горле, и он просто продолжал стоять в шокированном состоянии.  
\- Я имею в виду… это была правда. Но я должен был подумать о том, как ты на это отреагируешь. Я не осуждаю тебя за то, что ты ушла. Я просто… я не могу справиться с этим, понимаешь? Я правда влюблен в него, и я не хотел обманывать тебя! Мне так жаль…  
Глаза Дина расширились. Дар речи пропал. Единственное, о чем он мог думать – произнесенное Касом слово ‘влюблен’. Оно снова и снова повторялось в его голове, и прежде, чем Дин понял, что делает, он пересек комнату, закрыл глаза и поцеловал Кастиэля.  
Поцелуй не был долгим, а Кас не двинулся ни на дюйм. Но это было так приятно, так правильно, что Дин с трудом заставил себя отстраниться. Только когда он открыл глаза, до него дошло, что он сделал. Ужас на лице Каса заставил сердце Дина забиться быстрее от страха, что он сделал страшную ошибку.  
Кас все еще думал, что он – Джо? Или он понял, кто перед ним на самом деле? Это было не важно, оба парня стояли в полной тишине, словно оглушенные.  
Дину отчаянно хотелось что-нибудь сказать. Все равно, что. Но вся его уверенность полностью исчезла. Все, о чем он могу думать – насколько несчастным выглядел сейчас Кастиэль. Это было больно. Очень больно. И Дин был единственным, кто заставил Каса выглядеть вот так. Так или иначе, Кас явно понял, что это Дин, и, судя по выражению его лица, он был взбешен.  
Через пару секунд после поцелуя Дин развернулся. Он не мог сделать этого. Не мог сказать Касу, что чувствовал то же, что и он. Не сейчас, когда он настолько блестяще все испортил. Не задумываясь, он схватил куртку, все еще лежавшую на столе. Бросив последний взгляд на убитое лицо Каса, Дин выбежал из комнаты, пронесся по лестнице и оказался на улице. Он ненавидел себя больше, чем когда-либо. Почему он не может контролировать себя? Или, что лучше, почему он не сказал Кастиэлю, что это был он? Может, ему стоит вернуться в комнату Каса и поговорить с ним, вместо того, чтобы пойти домой и убиваться от переживаний, что Кастиэль, возможно, не любит его и уверен, что Винчестер использовал его.  
Дин всерьез задумался о том, чтобы запереться в своей комнате и провести там остаток жизни.


	8. Chapter 8

Кас сидел на краю кровати, как ему казалось, вечность. Он отчаянно пытался разобраться со своими мыслями, но не знал, с чего начать. Все казалось безнадежным. Ему казалось, что Джо слишком ценит их дружбу, чтобы дать чему-то разрушить ее. Он знал, что она будет расстроена, но также он понимал, что его чувства к Дину нельзя просто отпихнуть на второй план. Последнее, что Кас ожидал от нее – поцелуй сразу после того, как он сказал напрямик ей, что он любит Дина.  
Кастиэлю казалось очевидным, что это был ее способ попрощаться. Почему еще она могла просто сделать это и уйти, ничего не сказав? Оставалось ощущение, что она больше не могла мириться с тем, чтобы быть просто друзьями, и решила, что будет лучше закончить со всем. Это причиняло больше боли, чем Кас мог предположить. Его лучшая подруга только что поцеловала его и ушла из его жизни, и было просто чудом, что он еще не плачет.  
Затем его мысли вернулись к Дину. Как теперь сказать это ему? Он планировал спросить совета у Джо. Без нее у Каса не было никакой возможности набраться храбрости и рассказать Дину о своей любви. Учитывая то, чем закончилась последняя попытка рассказа.  
И что, если Дин не чувствует то же? Были моменты, когда Кас мог с уверенностью сказать, что нравится Дину, но всегда случалось что-то, что заставляло его сомневаться в этом. Сейчас, когда у него не было Джо, которая могла бы подсказать, что ему делать, Кас чувствовал себя менее уверенным, чем когда либо. Он не мог вынести того, что потерял единственную подругу. Если это значит, что ему придется врать Дину… ладно, пусть это будет его жертвой ради сохранения друга.  
Как только Кас смирился с этим поражением, дверь его комнаты открылась с хлопком. Он закрыл ее после ухода Джо, и это заставило его подпрыгнуть от удивления. Хотя это не шло ни в какое сравнение с его удивлением, когда он слышал голос Джо.  
\- Кас, извини меня!  
По меньшей мере, это было неожиданно. Кас открыл рот, собираясь что-нибудь сказать, хотя не был уверен, что именно, но Джо уже шпарила дальше.  
\- Ты должен быть жутко зол на меня! Как я могла тебя оставить после этого? Я имею в виду, да, мне надо было в библиотеку, но как я могла уйти тебя сразу после того, как ты рассказал мне это? Я должна была сказать Руби доделать проект самой и остаться с тобой. Я просто… Я так взбесилась, и обиделась, и взревновала, что не могла трезво мыслить. Но у меня было время подумать, и я должна сказать тебе, что мне так жаль! Нет ничего важнее тебя и нашей дружбы, и я не жду, что ты простишь меня за то, как я себя вела в последнее время. Но… Я прошу простить. Пожалуйста, Кас.  
Нужно ли говорить, что Кас был в шоке. Он пытался понять, что она говорит, но это не имело смысла. Почему она не вспомнила про поцелуй? На самом деле, она не вспомнила ничего из того, о чем они говорили в классе. Значит ли это, что после того разговора ничего в действительности не происходило? Это должно значит, что она и не целовала его.  
Теперь, когда Кас задумался об этом, то понял, что его сегодняшний гость не назвал себя. Кастиэль только предположил, что это Джо, и когда он назвал ее имя и никто этого не отрицал, он, естественно, убедился, что это была она. Но если это была не Джо… то кто? Оставался только один вариант, и эта догадка заставила его сердце ускорить темп раз в десять.  
\- Джо! – неожиданно сказал Кас, - Ты видишь куртку на столе?  
Это пришло ему на ум только сейчас, но он был уверен, что слышал странное шуршание со стороны стола прямо перед тем, как таинственный посетитель вылетел из его комнаты.  
\- Эм… нет. Кас, как это поможет…  
На лице Каса появилась лучезарная улыбка, и Джо замолчала, смутившись. Кас негромко и радостно засмеялся, подбежав к Джо и обняв ее. Было немного трудно найти ее, потому что она шарахнулась от него в удивлении, но когда Кастиэль нашел ее, то крепко обвил руками ее плечи.  
\- Я прощаю тебя, Джо, конечно, прощаю. Не могу описать, как я рад, что ты пришла, и я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что все в порядке. Все замечательно!  
Джо стояла, не понимая ничего и думая, что ответить. Секунду назад Кас уныло сидел на кровати, а теперь выглядит более счастливым, чем за все последние недели.  
\- Кас, что случилось? Что я сказала?  
В кармане Джо зазвонил телефон. Тихо ругаясь, он убрала руки с талии Каса и вытащила телефон. Девушка раздраженно вздохнула.  
\- Этот мама. Она бесится, что я так поздно. Прости, что снова тебя оставляю, но мне надо идти. Но серьезно, Кас, что я сказала?  
Кас улыбнулся.  
\- Я расскажу тебе завтра. А пока что могу сказать, что я очень давно не чувствовал себя лучше. Спасибо тебе.  
Это не особо объясняло его странное поведение, но Джо не могла позволить себе жаловаться , видя его довольное лицо. Так что она тоже улыбнулась.  
\- Окей, расскажешь завтра. И да, Кас, я хотела сказать, что вы с Дином получаете мое благословение. Я уверена, он будет очень рад услышать то, что ты сказал мне.  
Кас снова засмеялся и снова обнял ее. На этот раз она с энтузиазмом ответила, обхватывая руками его талию. Через пару секунд она отошла.  
\- Увидимся завтра, - сказала она с улыбкой, хоть Кас и не мог ее увидеть.  
\- Увидимся, - ответил Кас. Девушка вышла, оставив дверь открытой.  
Кас сел обратно на кровать, чувствуя себя куда лучше, чем десять минут назад. Он не только вернул Джо, сейчас он был уверен, что его поцеловал именно Дин. Кто еще мог забрать куртку? К несчастью, радость Каса пошла на спад, когда он задумался над этим.  
Дин ушел. Почему? Если Кас нравился ему настолько, что он поцеловал его, почему он ушел после этого, не сказав ни слова? Сомнения начали возвращаться, когда Кас подумал, что Дин, возможно, жалеет о том, что сделал. Может, он был просто очень удивлен и ошеломлен речью Каса, и не думал о том, что делает. Почему еще он мог сбежать? Это заставило Кастиэля задуматься – а чувствует ли что-то Дин? Разве он бы не остался в таком случае?  
Кас старался не терять надежду, но он не мог найти объяснений странному поступку Дина. Если он любил его, или если Кас хотя бы нравился парню, он бы не жалел о своем поступке настолько, чтобы уйти.  
Когда он уже собрался смириться с этим и со всем остальным, когда кто-то снова вбежал в его комнату.  
\- Кас!  
Сердце Каса пропустило удар. Дин.  
\- Кас… о боже, мне так… жаль! – Дин тяжело дышал, он явно бежал сюда, - Я не должен был уходить… вот так.  
Кас сидел, слушая, как Дин пытается выровнять дыхание. Он молчал.  
\- Я даже представить не могу, что ты обо мне сейчас думаешь, - наконец продолжил Дин, - Я просто не знал, что делать! Я имею в виду, я позволил тебе думать, что я Джо, а потом поцеловал тебя. Я и понимаю, что ты понял, что это был я, и ты выглядел таким расстроенным… я не мог принять это. Я не мог видеть это выражение на твоем лице, зная, что это я заставил тебя так смотреть на меня. Я просто… Я так хотел сказать тебе, что ты тоже мне нравишься, может даже… ладно, ты сам знаешь, что говорил. И я так волновался, что ты подумал, что я просто использовал тебя или ко…  
Кас неожиданно оборвал Дина. Ему не понадобилось много усилий, чтобы найти Дина, пока тот говорил, и Дин, похоже, даже не заметил его приближения, пока Кас не положил руку на его затылок и не увлек в более уверенный поцелуй, чем их предыдущий. Дин сначала замер, явно шокированный, но в итоге влился в поцелуй, немного наклоняя голову и обвивая руками талию Каса, притягивая его ближе. Кас был в раю.  
Довольно скоро Дин отстранился, хотя его руки все еще были обвиты вокруг Каса.  
\- Ну, это был приятный сюрприз.  
Кас усмехнулся в ответ и наконец заговорил.  
\- Я так давно хотел сделать это. Думаю, я нашел подходящий момент.  
Дин тихо усмехнулся.  
\- Так… Ты знал, что это был я? И что это значит? Это делает нас бойфрендами или еще кем-то, потому что Сэма, наверное, удар хватит, если я вернусь домой и мы все еще…  
Кас снова прервал его. Поцелуи уже были испытаны как самый эффективный способ заткнуть Винчестера. И пока они оба тонули в поцелуе, который, как Кас надеялся, был только одним из множества, которые у них будут, было безмолвно решено, что они поговорят о подробностях потом. Есть гораздо более важные вещи, которыми им стоит заняться сейчас.


	9. Epilogue

Дин и Кас подробно ничего не обговаривали, но решили, что быть бойфрендами наверняка самый лучший вариант для них обоих. Конечно, то, что отец Каса вернулся домой и застал парней через несколько минут после того, как они начали целоваться, не на шутку взбудоражило Каса. Но мистер Новак только немного улыбнулся и, сказав: ‘Обед в пять, если вы голодны’, вышел, оставив дверь открытой. Кас был невероятно благодарен отцу за это невысказанное одобрение, но не перестал беспокоиться, пока Дин снова не поцеловал его. Это было удивительно легко – просто так прикасаться к нему. Впрочем, Дин отказался остаться на обед, сказав, что Сэм, наверное, умрет, если не узнает, как все прошло. Добравшись до дома, Дин увидел, что оказался прав – Сэм сидел на диване и читал книгу, но как только увидел брата, тут же вскочил на ноги.  
\- И? – спросил он, как только Дин вошел в гостиную.  
Дин улыбнулся и вскинул брови, намекая. Сэм в ответ на это закатил глаза, но спрятать свою радость у него все равно не вышло.  
\- Миссия выполнена, - гордо ответил Дин.  
На следующий день Джо улыбнулась парням, когда Кас взял Дина за руку, чтобы дойти до дома. Выйдя из кабинета английского, Кастиэль протянул вторую руку девушке. Джо негромко и радостно усмехнулась, подставляя плечо, Кас нашел его, и ребята вышли из школы вместе. И хотя сейчас все было совсем по-другому, чем неделю назад, никто из них не мог отрицать того, что все наконец-то встало на свои места. 

 

Прошло несколько месяцев. Дин и Кас в конце концов разобрались со всей путаницей, связанной с их отношениями, и оба были поражены тем, насколько долго каждый из них пытался понять другого. Джо была удивлена, как Кас мог спутать ‘низкосортный’ поцелуй Винчестера с ее собственным, что вызвало смех Кастиэля и сердитый взгляд Дина.  
Конец выпускного класса наступил слишком быстро, и пока Кас и Джо радовались, Дин был немного напуган. Джо собиралась поступать в Чикагский государственный университет, Кастиэль был принят в Северо-Западный*. Оба были счастливы, что будут учиться так близко друг к другу, пусть и не в одном здании, но Дин… все, о чем он думал – как они смогут оставить его здесь. Не то чтобы он жалел о том, что не пошел в колледж. Все равно он никогда не собирался этого делать. Но он будет скучать по ним больше, чем готов был признать.  
Именно поэтому день, когда Кастиэль попросил Дина поехать с ним, был, вероятно, лучшим днем его жизни. Дин не дал устного ответа, вместо этого он обнял Каса, буквально закружив его, а глубокий поцелуй, последовавший за этим, явно объяснил все лучше, чем могли бы объяснить слова.  
Они решили уехать все вместе летом. Сэм тоже пришел к дому Каса с Дином, чтобы попрощаться. Он не был близок с Касом и Джо так, как Дин, но все равно знал, что будет скучать. И, конечно, он будет скучать по Дину куда больше, чем мог предположить. Сэм обнял всех троих ребят, после чего они залезли в машины. Дин еще раз обнял брата со словами: ‘Скоро увидимся, Сэмми’ и залез на водительское сиденье Импалы вслед за Касом. Сэм махал им рукой, когда они уезжали.  
По дороге в Чикаго Кас не мог сдержать улыбку. Ему было сложно поверить, что он здесь, что нечто подобное может происходить с ним. Дин бросил взгляд на парня и увидел его улыбку. Хотя Кас и не мог увидеть этого, но Дин улыбнулся в ответ, нашарил ладонь Кастиэля и несильно сжал ее между сиденьями. И хотя никто из них не сказал ни слова, оба молодых человека были уверены, что в этот момент они были двумя самыми счастливыми людьми во всем мире.


End file.
